


Christmas gifts aren't easy

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tim and Tony discuss exchanging gifts
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Christmas gifts aren't easy

“Whew.” Tim sank down on the couch. Grabbing Tony’s hand, he pulled him down next to him. “You do this every year?” Tim asked putting his arm on the back of the couch behind him.

“Yes.” Tony said. “Usually takes a lot longer. Thanks for all your help.”

“I wasn’t familiar with those shelters.”

“I got to know them when I worked in Baltimore.” Tony reminisced. “I took a victim there one night. I checked in a couple times. I started talking to the head. I thought the people in the shelter needed a hand and I was there.”

“So, you never seen them open gifts, like the nuns’ do?” Tim asked. Abby usually had a blanket invitation for the team on Christmas morning.

“No.” Tony shook his head. “Santa delivers the gifts to the foot of the beds on Christmas Eve. When they wake, the family open gifts together.”

“Like Hogwarts.”

“Hey, I’m the movie buff in this relationship.” Tony blushed and lowered his head.

“And I love that about you.” Tim smiled. “Tony, I… uh…” Tony turned so Tim could look in his eyes. “Tony, our relationship is new and I bought gifts before we… I don’t…”

“Me, too. I tried shopping but I couldn’t find the perfect gift.” Tony smiled at his boyfriend. “I think that’s okay this year. We need time to learn about one another.”

“I thought maybe we could take a trip together. A gift to help us deepen our relationship.” Tim was nervous. “Is there anywhere you would like to go. Somewhere you’ve dreamt about.” He could see a flicker in Tony’s eyes. “Where?”

“It’s stupid. Childish.”

“Who says we can’t be a little childish? I’ve always wanted…” Tim stopped. Tony’s words about childish. “Tony, would you go to Disneyworld with me?”

“You, too?”

“Yep. I’ll even buy you mouse ears.”

They exchanged soft kisses. Each man taking the time to savor their new connection. They knew this relationship would last and they could take it slow. After all, they were going to Disneyworld.


End file.
